


I Thought I Dreamed Her

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Pre-Relationship, The Force, The Past, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: A discussion at a party makes Poe and Rey realize something very important.





	I Thought I Dreamed Her

**Author's Note:**

> We've reach the last day of Damerey Week. The fics I've had the chance to read this week made me realize how lucky I am to be in such a cool fandom. I had the idea for the last fic while talking about the speculation for EpIX on Discord. Also thank you to Olpgurl for helping me figure out how to introduce my idea.

Poe takes another sip of his drink, letting the cold liquid burn down his throat as he listened to people talk around him. These kind of nights often turn to telling stories, ranging from wild retelling of missions to simple day to day life. He laughs when Karé tells a story about when they were cadets in the New Republics Navy. Rapier Squadron had decided to sneak out of the barracks and go into the city to go watch the underground racing that happened every weekend. Poe had decided to run his mouth saying that the drivers and that he could beat them any day of the week. That’s how he had managed to get himself into racing in an illegal race against one of his instructor. Of course, he won and with a lot of time between him and the second place, beating his flight instructor with no problem. The incident was never brought up at the Academy, but lets say Poe never let his teacher forget who was the best.

“You make it seem like I was going around telling everyone I was better than them,” Poe says before anyone can get a word in. “I’m not that kind of asshole.”

“Then what kind are you?” Suralinda asks after she downs her cup in one go. Everyone laughs and Poe can’t help but shake his head. 

“You don’t have to go around saying you’re the best when you simply are,” Rey cuts in making everyone turn to her and stop laughing. “No one could climb ship wrecks like I did back on Jakku.”

“I’m sure you were the best of them Rey,” Poe says with a kind smile.

“I learned to climb playing chase the firefly,” Rey adds with a fond smile.

“Hey, I played that too!” Poe exclaims, surprised to hear someone talk about his favourite childhood game. “It’s also how I learned to climb trees.”

“What are you guys even talking about?” Snap says, expressing everyone’s confusion. “I’ve never heard of that game and I’m older than both of you.”

“You’re telling me no one else knows that game?” Poe laughs taking another sip of his drink. He stops laughing when he sees that the other people at their table are all shaking their head, telling him that in fact no one else knows the game. “Huh, I’m pretty sure a lot of us were playing on Yavin. I used to play with this girl from the same village as me. He name was… I can’t really remember it for some reason.” Poe tries hard to remember her name, but nothing comes up. “Anyways, we’d spend hours and hours chasing each other around the tree in my backyard.” 

“What was even the goal of this game?” Karé asks.

“One of us would be the firefly and then the other would chase it.”

“Yeah, but why the firefly?”

“I don’t know, it was like one of us glowed and you’d have to chase it, I was almost never the firefly. I think that was the game, I haven’t played it for over twenty years. Did you play with the same rules Rey?”

Rey looks completely lost in her thoughts for a few second. “I never played with anyone on Jakku. The firefly was… he was imaginary friend.”

“Oh… how did that work then?” Poe asks curious to see how that game could even work with just one person.

“I’d chase around my pilot,. Rey says with a nostalgic smile. “I made a pilot doll out of an old flight suit I found in a crashed starfighter. He became my best friend in the whole world and I’d make up stories of adventures he’d had with his friends. That was the only time I could have any fun.” 

“I’m sorry you had to live through that Rey, I wish I could have been your friend back then,” Poe says, his voice laced with compassion.

“Thank you Poe,” Rey answers with a sad smile. “I would have loved that too.”

The night dies down and eventually everyone turns in slowly. Poe stands up at the same time as Rey, offering to walk her to her quarters. 

“It’s weird right?” Rey says once they are in the long twisting corridors. 

“What’s weird Sunshine?” Poe only uses that nickname when it’s the two of them. 

“That just the two of us knows that game. I feel like more people should have played it.”

“They probably have played it, it’s just they don’t remember it.” Poe says to try to lighten the mood, finding it particular situation too. He stops in front of Rey’s door and keys in her password. “Let’s just have a good night of sleep and it will make more sense tomorrow. I hope you have a good night”

“Thank you Poe and goodnight.” Rey gives him one last smile before letting her door slide shut. 

Poe finishes his short walk to his own quarters, throwing his jacket on the chair by his bed and toeing his boots off. Since talking about the game earlier, he can’t take his mind off the little girl he used to play with. Her name is on the tip of his tongue he just can’t get it out. He wonders if his dad remembers her. He takes his holopad and checks what time it is on Yavin 4 before clicking on his dad’s contact info and placing an encrypted call. 

After a couple of seconds, a holo video of Kes Dameron illuminates the room. 

“Mijo, what did I do to deserve this call?” He says surprised and in his pyjamas, Poe notes.

“Did I wake you Papa?” Poe asks, already feeling remorse if her did wake him up. 

“No, I was just getting ready for bed, the work on the farm was good today.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course you can mijo, you can ask me anything you that,” Kes answers with a concerned look on his face.

“Do you remember when I used to play around the Force tree? What was the name of the little girl that played with me?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about? I don’t remember you playing with anyone Poe.”

“I’m sure there was a girl that I played with,” Poe retorts, trying to remember how the little girl looked. “She had brown hair and always wore beige tunics.”

“Your mom and I always regretted that we didn’t settle down in a village where there wasn’t a lot of kids for you to play with. Even when some kids arrived, you didn’t really want to play with them. You just stayed by the Force Tree and followed your mom around the farm. There was never a little girl with you Mijo.”

“This doesn’t make any sense…” Poe muses and sits on his bed. “Why do I remember everything but her name?”

“Every kid has an imaginary friend, maybe she was yours?”

“She can’t have been imaginary Rey also played…” Poe stops talking, thinking back to earlier. If what his father told him is true, he played alone just like Rey did. Then it hits him, Rey played with a pilot while he played with a little girl. They are the only two people that even know about the game, not to mention it doesn’t make that much sense now that he thinks more about it. “Papa, I think I need to go now.” He leans forward intending to shut the holopad off but gets interrupted.

“Poe are you okay?” Kes asks.

“I think everything is going to more than okay after tonight. I’ll call you back later, I love you papa.”

“I love you too mijo.” His father kisses two of his fingers and puts them over his heart. Poe mirrors the act and turns off the communication. 

Poe then runs out of his room, dashing down the corridor until he reaches Rey’s door. He lifts his hand to knock at her doo, but the door slides open before his fist makes contact with the metal.

“It was you!” Both Rey and Poe exclaims at the same time. Poe laughs awkwardly and cards one of his hands through his curls. Rey gestures him to come into her rooms before they wake up the others.

“This is really weird,” Poe says once Rey turns to look at him. “How does it even work, I was born way before you.”

“I think the Force wanted us to meet,” she answers kindly and sits down on her bed. “I think that’s why I always felt like I knew you before. It doesn’t matter who was born first or if we were born at the same time.”

“Well I’m not entirely sure how that works, but I’m glad that it did.” He takes the place beside Rey on the bed. He hesitantly offers her his hand and she takes it, intertwining their fingers together. Rey tells him the stories she made up for her pilot doll and together they discover that the stories are missions that Poe accomplished through the years.

When the sun comes up, they are both still sitting in bed together, laughing about how everything and nothing at the same time. It’s a new beginning for both of them, one that they don’t know where it will lead them, but one that they are both excited to live through.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope everyone had a good Damerey Week! 
> 
> Now we have to survive the trailer tomorrow and the two months wait until the movie lol.


End file.
